1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games played on a table top and, more particularly, to a table top game that simulates the game of soccer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Throughout the world, the game of soccer is played by millions and watched by even more. Although many people may be physically unable to play soccer, many people would like to derive some of the excitement of a soccer game without playing an actual game. In response to this desire, table top games have been developed that simulate soccer.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to table top soccer games, and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of some of those innovations: 3,806,119; 4,257,599; 4,274,635; 5,092,595; and Des. 246,674. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,119 discloses a miniature soccer-football game toy that include simulated player that move in accordance with predetermined guide slots. Rather than being confined to predefined slots, it would be desirable if a simulated soccer game were provided that does not employ guide slots for the simulated players.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,599 discloses a table top soccer game that is played with manually movable players. The manually movable players are generally disc-shaped and are adapted to slide on the table top in response to finger flicking force application. In addition, a missile is representative of a soccer ball. The missile has multiple sides and edges so that when struck by a moving slider, the missile will tumble in a generally linear direction come to rest as a result of repeatedly striking the table top with the missile positioned on the table top. Two disadvantages are associated with this table top soccer game. First, the manually movable players are adapted to being flicked by a finger. However, to propel a player accurately in a predetermined direction and to propel the player with a desired degree of force, finger flicking is a difficult to control form of propulsion. In this respect, it would be desirable if a table top soccer game were provided which did not employ finger flicking for propelling players.
A second disadvantage is associated with the table top soccer game in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,599 is the so-called missile that is propelled by the finger flicking. The multiple sides and edges of the missile cause the missile to bounce around as it traverses the table top board. Such bouncing around makes straight shooting very difficult. In this respect, it would be desirable if a table top soccer game were provided which employed a simulated soccer ball that moves along a table top without bouncing around.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,635 discloses a combination soccer and hockey game board that employs a large number of stationary spaced obstructions. Such obstructions are not simulative of a real soccer or hockey game where real players are very mobile. In this respect, it would be desirable if a table top soccer game were provided which does not employ a large number of stationary obstructions on the board surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,595 discloses a table top soccer game apparatus which includes a plurality of stationary obstructions and a plurality of tally spheres mounted on a rack. As stated above, a plurality of stationary obstructions are objectionable. Moreover, the rack and tally spheres are an easily dispensed with feature. In this respect, it would be desirable if a table top soccer game were provided which did not include a rack with tally spheres.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 246,674 discloses a table for a soccer game. The table is a dedicated device. That is, the table is used solely as a soccer game. Such a table takes up considerable space when the soccer game is not being played. In this respect, it would be desirable if a table top soccer game were provided which includes an overlay for a conventional table rather than having a dedicated table.
Still other features would be desirable in a table top soccer game apparatus. The game of hockey shares certain similarities with the game of soccer. Both have players, both have goals at the ends of a playing field, and both have a projectile that is directed to a goal. It would be desirable, then, of the players and the projectile used in table top soccer could also be used in a table top hockey game. In this respect, it would be desirable if a table top soccer game were provided that was capable of being converted into a table top hockey game.
When a soccer projectile or a hockey projectile is shot toward the boundaries of the playing field, the projectile may fall off of the table top. To prevent loss of the projectile, it would be desirable if the game had walls surrounding the boundaries to prevent the projectile from falling off of the table top.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use table top simulated soccer games, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a table top soccer game apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not employ guide slots for the simulated players; (2) does not employ finger flicking for propelling players; (3) employs a simulated soccer ball that moves along a table top without bouncing around; (4) does not employ a large number of stationary obstructions on the board surface; (5) does not include a rack with tally spheres; (6) includes an overlay for a conventional table top; (7) is capable of being converted into a table top hockey game; and (8) has walls surrounding the boundaries to prevent the projectile from falling off of the table top. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique table top soccer game apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.